Consumers continue to demand computer systems with higher performance and lower cost. To address higher performance requirements, computer chip designers have developed integrated circuits with multiple processor cores on a single chip. In addition, various die stacked integration technologies have been developed that package the multi-core integrated microprocessor and associated memory chips as a single component. However memory chips are susceptible to various fault conditions. In the case of memory chips used in stacked die configurations, when a permanent fault occurs, it is not possible to easily replace the memory chip without replacing all other chips in the stack.
In the following description, the use of the same reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar or identical items. Unless otherwise noted, the word “coupled” and its associated verb forms include both direct connection and indirect electrical connection by means known in the art, and unless otherwise noted any description of direct connection implies alternate embodiments using suitable forms of indirect electrical connection as well.